1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shake correction apparatus and an image pickup apparatus provided therewith, and an optical device mountable on the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shake correction apparatus mounted on a digital camera or the like reduces influences of camera shake that occurs at the time of photographing by driving an optical member or a movable lens-barrel that holds an image sensor in two directions (yaw direction and pitch direction) within a plane orthogonal to an optical axis.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-258389 discloses a shake correction apparatus provided with a first movable lens-barrel that holds a first correction member and a second movable lens-barrel that holds a second correction member, the two correction members being respectively located before and after a fixing member and the respective movable lens-barrels being drivable independently of each other. This allows the shake correction apparatus to increase the number of correctable angles.
A prior art disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-258389 passes a current through two shake correction units using lenses with different positive and negative powers so that the shake correction units have opposite polarities with respect to a common driving magnet. Thus, since this provides a mechanism that reduces the amount of drive by simultaneously driving the shake correction units in opposite directions, both shake correction units are always driven during shake correction. For this reason, in the case where a panning operation or large camera shake occurs under recording of a thru-image, causing the image to move close to a movable end of shake correction, there is a problem that the shake-proof range under exposure cannot be sufficiently secured.